Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${-2x+3y = -7}$ ${y = -x+1}$
Answer: Since $y$ has already been solved for, substitute $-x+1$ for $y$ in the first equation. ${-2x + 3}{(-x+1)}{= -7}$ Simplify and solve for $x$ $-2x-3x + 3 = -7$ $-5x+3 = -7$ $-5x+3{-3} = -7{-3}$ $-5x = -10$ $\dfrac{-5x}{{-5}} = \dfrac{-10}{{-5}}$ ${x = 2}$ Now that you know ${x = 2}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {y = -x+1}\thinspace$ to find $y$ ${y = -}{(2)}{ + 1}$ $y = -2 + 1$ $y = -1$ You can also plug ${x = 2}$ into $\thinspace {-2x+3y = -7}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $y$ : ${-2}{(2)}{ + 3y = -7}$ ${y = -1}$